


It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic! [98]
Category: The Tracey Ullman Show: Two Lost Souls (1989)
Genre: BBW, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Corsetry, Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Graduation, High School, High School sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Milk, Milk moustache, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Overweight, Prom, Ripping clothing off, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shyness, Teenage Marriage, Teenagers, Tuxedos, Unhappy marriage, Unrequited Love, Virginity, Weight Issues, getting caught, school friends, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Jesse Walker, set to graduate from High School at the end of June, is becoming seriously dissatisfied in his relationship with the much older Barbara, the 35 year old landscaper he married whilst she was drunk at his parents' New Year's Eve party.Instead of telling her this, though, the boy decides to confide in me, his overweight friend, whom is secretly head over heels in love with him. Gradually, Jesse decides to tell his wife after graduation.On prom night, after Barbara and Jesse have a huge fight, though, I end up comforting the depressed teenage husband and find myself pushed into the role of mistress in his poetic, artistic vision, a role I crave and detest all at once.Will any of us graduate from this sordid life lesson of looking before you leap or will we all end up flunking?
Relationships: Jesse Walker & Gerald Walker, Jesse Walker/Barbara, Jesse Walker/Me
Series: Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic! [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse Walker confides in me, his best friend, how he's quickly becoming an unhappy teenage husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be one chapter it kept going! So I cut it into chapters. Most of the second one is written

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Jesse Walker told me while we were sitting in the school cafeteria together one lunch hour shortly before graduation. I had my plate full of the school's usual offering of what was _supposed_ to pass for food while Jesse was looking at the lunch his wife, Barbara, had packed for him.

_Wife_.

Jesse Walker was all of eighteen years old and now possessed a wife, had for several months infact. And not just any wife, mind you; this one was almost old enough to be his mother. Infact she was his parents' landscaping artist and that was the only reason he had even met her: his parents had invited her to their 1989 New Year's Eve bash.

It was a cursed event where they had not only said goodbye to the old year but to their son's virginity and bachelorhood too.

"I still can't believe that you're married," I stated opening the spout to my carton of milk. It was about the biggest news following the Christmas holidays and also the worst surprise to greet me in the New Year. I could only mention it now without bursting into tears since five months had passed and the much cared for boy seemed to be suffering enough already for his bad decision.

Jesse looked despairingly at the Tupperware containing the tuna casserole the new Mrs. Walker had prepared for him and obviously couldn't believe it either. "Mom and dad and their stupid parties," he commented.

"They weren't the ones whom took a drunk woman to a chapel called 'The Hitching Post' and married her just because she shared his love of Truffaut," I reprimanded, wiping away a potential milk moustache from my top lip.

A silver spoon was taken from a designer bag and plunged into the casserole and the boy stirred it around vigorously, as if he hoped it would make it taste better or symbiotically improve his life and fix his mistake as well. "I thought we _connected_ ," he defended. "We had the same taste and she wasn't like the other girls here. She had culture and vision. You've seen the English garden she did for my mom...a work of breathtaking art."

I sighed heavily. Perhaps. And just like all the flowers in the garden his mother couldn't be bothered to actually _water_ , the newlyweds' marriage was now wilting too. Once again Jesse Walker's pretensions had gotten him into serious trouble.

Even more than when he was beat up at school for them and made into an outcast. The interpretational dancing down the hallway didn't help either.

Jesse Walker fancied himself an artistic soul lost in the banality of his peers more barbaric rituals. Anything he heard that they were doing, he seemed to adopt the opposite stance. If they were going to see films like Police Acedemy 4 or Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (where the actor playing Ted looked a little like Jesse actually) he'd deem it as irrelevant and go and see something else, playing at a more obscure out of the way theater instead. I liked my own bits of cinema, music and literature which differed from the norm, but Jesse made it his religion. Anytime he found out something was more alien amongst his classmates he'd adopt it with rebelious abandon.

Unless it was his mother's waffles. Even if Arnold Schwarzenegger advertised those things he'd still love them.

I had to admit, they _were_ good waffles. I'd been having them all throughout my high school long friendship with Jesse Walker, after all. Thinking on this, I countered, " _We_ have the same tastes too sometimes, and you never married _me_."

The carton trembled in my hand and I tried not to give too much of myself away, hoping that my friend wouldn't see that I was shaking and wouldn't look too deeply into what I had just said.

Obsessed with himself, the teenage boy didn't luckily.

"But it _felt_ like love," he replied, looking off half wistfully in too early nostalgia and also in confusion as to where the hell the feeling had flown off too without him and his wife.

"It felt like love for about a month," I stated and stopped to take a quick swig of milk. "Then you realized that love was really just your dick lying to you."

My face turned bright red after having mentioned Jesse's penis. Maybe the color made the milk on my upper lip stand out even more because Jesse reached across the table and wiped it off with his thumb. The touch of it running across my lip, made my blush further deepen. Anytime I'd ever been touched by a guy (always an innocent happenstance) they always felt so _different_ to me, like they were cut from another material than the one God had used on us girls.

It was nice. Especially when it was a guy that was nice like Jesse Walker too.

Jesse was still touching me, his thumb so close to my mouth that I had the urge to put it in my mouth and taste it also, other than just feeling it. Instead, I looked up into the boy's face and was hit by just how cute he was, with his brown eyes and hair that matched, the features that could be goofily charming or heartbreakingly handsome at any given time.

I should be grateful that Jesse liked different things, I guessed. It was probably the only reason he was with a shy, awkward fat girl like myself. If he became a slave to conformity, he could have easily have been friends with any more popular teenager in the entire school. If he hadn't been so unique, I might never have been blessed with him being my friend in the first place and would most likely have been eating alone.

Jesse raised his eyes to meet mine and our eyes locked and held the reciprocated gaze. He noticed, fully _noticed_ that I was blushing.

Finished cleaning me off, licking the milk off of his finger, the boy asked "You still shy about sex, huh?"

I nodded, not divulging referencing it with him was my major problem. I actually wasn't shy about sex at all in my mind; it had fascinated me since I was very very young. And the things I thought about doing with Jesse Walker could be quite vividly depraved but I had never known how to actually _do_ them with him; not when talking about it alone made me so nervous.

My best friend only knew that I was shy by nature and had assumed

"Still gonna wait until you're married?" he asked.

"Going to try," I replied softly, not knowing when that would be now that the person I was in love with had gone and gotten himself married on New Year's Eve. I could wait until Barbara Walker expired, of course, she being much older than her husband. But she was only thirty-five still and it seemed a painfully long time away.

Besides it wasn't a very nice thing to wait for.

"Well, I did," Jesse replied, staring at his ring. From the frown on his face, I could tell that this aspect of his relationship with his wife wasn't going too great either. 

Not in a hurry to hear the details, I began to eat my mystery mash. Meanwhile, Jesse stared at the tuna casserole again. He stirred it twice before exclaiming in sorrow, "I wish this was my mom's waffles."

* * *

There had been some debate on where Jesse and Barbara Walker were going to live. The landscaper's condo or out of his bedroom.

You'd think this would be easy, right?

It wasn't. While Geraldine and Greg Walker were suprisingly understanding of their landscaper having married their teenage son, obviously having been thrilled by her job one supposes and hoping for freebies, they still had set forth a rule they intended to uphold: Jesse was not allowed to leave the house until after he had graduated. That wasn't until summer: six months after his nuptials. My best friend informed me that this didn't sit well with Barbara, whom had chosen to stay at her fully furnished condo until June.

This had been their first real fight Jesse had confessed when I had finally started talking to him again.

"She isn't willing to bend even just a little, Erin!" my friend had said in irritation, pacing at the bottom of my bed. "How can our love truly grow into a mighty redwood if it can't concede to the wind every now and then?"

I'd stared at him, seeing the woman's problem. Staying in a teenage boy's bedroom while his parents' were only a few doors away could be uncomfortable.

"Best to find that out now," I had tried to suggest helpfully. "You know, before the redwood falls and wipes out half of the nearby population."

Jesse hadn't been listening at that time, though. He was in the beginning stages of his infatuation. Having witnessed him go through quite a few of those before, I knew it would fade soon enough. The only problem was that he'd actually gotten married to the object of his affection this time. It would be harder to extricate himself from this current situation than just simply taking the poster of Jeanne Moreau from "Jules et Jim" off of his wall.

"We'll make it together, Barbara and I," the boy vowed without looking at his fat, lovelorn friend sitting with her heart broken and on her sleeve two feet away from him. "A love like ours, one that defies age and society, does not come along every day or even century! It's destiny!"

It wasn't, I wanted to tell him. It was his parents' invitation list and a question involving favorite dead directors that had brought them together not destiny. I kept my mouth shut, however, knowing he'd find it out eventually for himself. All I could do was be there for him. That _was_ what friends were for.

Even if I wished I was the new Mrs. Jesse Walker and not the bespectacled landscaper I could never tell if she was American, British or Australian.

* * *

Sure enough, by the time Graduation Day was rolling around, Jesse had admitted that being a married man was no longer appealing to him. Or, at least, not where Barbara was concerned.

Walking back to class following the boy's encounter with the tuna casserole, he was still looking at his ring and bemoaning his current condition. "It should have been good...what went wrong?" he asked, his steps still graceful and smooth, like all of life were a ballet.

"Ummm...you got to _know_ each other?" I suggested.

"She must have changed," Jesse stated, ignoring me. "But why? Was it something I did?"

"Jesse!" I said, flustered. "She's 36 years old woman. She's had enough time to be in her groove! You didn't change her; you just found out more about her...stuff that made you realize you were incompatible and not just a short skit performed on a tv sketch comedy!"

The expression on Jesse's fallen face revealed to me that he had been hearing every word I had ever said to him on the subject of Barbara Walker; he had only been _pretending_ that he hadn't. He turned his brown eyes on me and blinked rapidly a few times. "We are incompatible...you're right. But...how do I make her see that?"

"By telling her?" I ventured, believing she had probably already realized it by April.

"I guess," he agreed as we stopped in front of Biology. "After prom and graduation maybe? It will be interesting to be the only student with a _wife_ ," he mused, finding this desirable in a free spirited way. "Antoine Doinel would admire my reckless spirit."

I shook my head and held the books tighter to my chest. Jesse liked to think he was intellectually superior to both his teenager counterparts and the adult world alike. He was nowhere close to getting a diploma on how to handle the reality that existed outside of his neo-realistic films.

"Come on," I sighed and walked into the classroom, knowing my friend was sweeping in behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: sex.
> 
> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I hope you read the letter for you under the badly colored artwork. If you were wondering how my stress test went, it's mostly under there.
> 
> But after it, last night, I was going through your interviews again. I'm beginning to feel like Lady from "Lady and the Tramp". I keep reading about all of these women you supposedly hooked up with. I keep thinking "And Rosita Chiquita Juanita Chihuahua..."
> 
> But it's okay. I'm admittedly inexperienced but I don't expect you to be that way. You had lots of things you needed to experience or learn. I just wish I'd be like Lady to you...the "dis a one."
> 
> Moving on from your love life, I read an interview where you said you don't believe in destiny.
> 
> "No. Definitely not," you said.
> 
> We're going to have to disagree, my dearest friend.
> 
> You see when I was walking home from the hospital yesterday, I thought to myself which story to write next. And I thought of Jesse Walker in Two Lost Souls. So, as I walked slowly home my mind worked on it.
> 
> And today I watched it to refresh my memory.
> 
> First thing was Tracey's character being called Barbara...well that was my friend's name whom failed her stress test.
> 
> Then there was Jesse mentioning "Great Expectations". You know what, Keanu? While I was sitting waiting for my stress test, listening to the other poor person undergoing there's, I thought to myself, I'm going in there with "No Expectations" and I'm going to tell Keanu that in a note...that I am no longer trying to have "Great Expectations" but going for "No Expectations" instead.
> 
> And then Jesse referenced destiny after my just reading the night before that you don't believe in it.
> 
> But I do. Not everything. Just certain things where God has it all planned out...kind of like Forrest Gump's belief on the subject: it's a bit of both. I believe that I am meant to love you, Keanu Reeves, even if you never love me back.
> 
> Because I read the first part of BRZRKR finally today at Ron Garney's facebook. And then I smiled in great happiness.
> 
> And I just wish the time had finally come for you to believe in destiny too.
> 
>   
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Barbara get into a fight while I can't get out of my prom dress. Jesse proves to be of immense help solving the latter while I further complicate the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a million words for this series! Touchdown! Yay! :D <3

I hadn't been planning to go to the prom. With the Walkers going, it seemed like a bad idea. My love for the male half of them would make it potentially painful and embarrasing, as did the fact that everyone, including the teachers, would probably be gawking, laughing and whispering behind the married couple's back. However, I _had_ purchased a prom dress. Actually it wasn't a prom dress specifically. Not liking any that had been sold in the stores, finding them all too pastel or poofy, I had used the graduation money my mom and grandfather had given me to purchase a more sexier dress from another store. It seemed more like a movie starlet dress, like the one Scarlet O'Hara had worn to Ashley and Melanie's party. I had reasoned that since only I would see it, that I could be as brazen as I damn well wanted to be.

Looking at myself in the mirror on prom night, I realized once more that my shyness wasn't evident in my fantasies. The bustline was too far down to be approved of by any schoolboard. The breasts themselves were pushed up, thanks to the corset underneath the dress, looking pale and lovely. The color of the dress was black lace over crimson red. It fit in all the right places and made my body, plump as it was, seem merely voluptuous instead.

Staring at myself, I imagined what Jesse would think if he saw me in it. It was unfair of me to accuse Jesse of too often living in the world presented to him in his beloved foreign films; I was just as guilty of living inside my own fantasy world, I realized.

"Oh, Jesse..." I whispered softly. "I wish I could be the one with you tonight."

The phone rang by my bedside, disrupting my thoughts, and I quickly ran to answer it, bouncing and jiggling all the way. The moment I picked it up a familiar voice answered. "Erin, you've got to get over here, right away! It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone," he informed. "Just drop whatever you're doing and come over."

"Okay," I said and heard Jesse hanging up promptly.

I immediately tried to take off my dress, an action which proved difficult. Tara, my sister, had helped me with both corset and dress; trying to undo them on my own was proving impossible. To make it worse, I thought some part of the bodice had gotten stuck on the dress. I kept trying to free myself but saw that I was wasting time. My best friend needed me and time was of the essence!

In the hall, avoiding the other members of my family, I quickly put on my long jacket, even though it was an extremely hot June night, and snuck out the door without anyone noticing. I walked to the Walkers, earning plenty of stares for my warm attire. I was tempted to take it off, boiling underneath the darn thing, as I was, but hated the thought of someone approaching me on the mistaken belief that I was a lost and needy high priced call girl. So instead I kept it on the whole way to the Walkers front door.

About to knock on it, it opened and Jesse pulled me in. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looking as handsome as ever. Only there was a look of agitation on his face which seemed dischordant with his outfit. "My room," he instructed, giving me orders I had often heard him say in my mind.

I made it to Jesse Walker's bedroom as easily as he had been able to drag Barbara there unseen on their wedding night. Once inside, I saw the familiar sight of his surfboard, computer, drum set and posters. The door bearing the "Day For Night" one was quickly closed, giving us some privacy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Barbara and I had a fight," the boy stated. "She told me she didn't want to go to the prom."

"What changed her mind?" I asked.

Jesse flinched. "I never told her that we were going."

My eyes enlargened to about the size of the breasts still hidden underneath my jacket.

"I thought it would be romantic," he explained. "I bought her a dress and everything. Only she became irrational and unopen to the beauty of the moment. She kept saying that she'd already been to her own ond and how that was bad enough. She said being surrounded by a group of teenagers sounded like torture and that she had already planned a dinner with a major client."

"Oh Jesse," I groaned. "You don't sping proms on anybody...especially thirty-five year old women!"

Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "Well, is it any worse than her ' _client_ ' being her high school sweetheart? And that she never mentioned that fact to me either?"

I stood there in even more shock, trying to process this new piece of information.

"See, I knew it was bad," Jesse said going to sit on his bed in a move that spoke of his inner torment.

After watching him sit there and frown in silence for twenty seconds, I walked over to my friend and sat down beside him. "If it's any consolation, you were going to tell her that it wasn't working out between you anyway and this might just give you a way out."

"Maybe I just pushed her into another man's arms and I should fight for her.. Maybe that would be more poetic..." he theorized, looking off and away from me and at his fencing sword hanging on the wall.

I sighed in exasperation.

And perspiration.

The darn jacket was getting to be too hot. Just as Jesse didn't believe in things like Aspirin, he also held no respect for air conditioning. His bedroom was stuffy and hot and in desperation I finally took off my jacket. Revealing the two friends I'd smuggled into the house with me.

"As her husband, maybe I should..." Jesse turned his head to see my dress for the first time and the two large orbs half sticking halfway out. "What...is...is that...is that your prom dress?" he asked, his voice sounding odd as he stared down my sweaty breasts and the crevice between them.

"Yeah," I said, my face turning the same shade as the dress while my boobs stayed creamy white.

"You never said you were going to the prom," Jesse said, sounding even more jealous than he had regrading his wife's meeting with an old flame. "Who's your date?" he demanded, suddenly even more upset.

"No one," I replied. "I just bought the dress for fun...but I couldn't get out of it."

Hearing the words "out of it" Jesse looked extremely uncomfortable. He shifted where he was sitting, his eyes forever drawn to my bosom.

"Well, could you have chosen something a little _less_ distracting," he groaned, turning away.

I looked down at my breasts, heaving with each breath I took. "You're the one always telling me _not_ to be so shy."

"I didn't mean for you to suddenly become Madonna, Erin" Jesse bewailed.

"Well, you should have been more _specific_ then," I said sassily.

Jesse brought a hand to his forehead. "What a night!"

Feeling guilty for adding to the man's woes, I quickly, without thinking, grabbed his head and pulled it down to my chest where I held it. His skin touched the flesh of my breasts and I felt myself being turned on from the contact and the man's head being pressed up against that very sensitive area of my body. "Sorry," I said releasing him quickly.

With the dancer's grace with which Jesse always carried himself, he returned his head to the soft pillow of my breasts. "It's all right," he said. "Warm comfort."

My hand travelled up to his head and I was still fighting off arousal. My stupid privates kept twitching from any movement he made and the mere pressure of his lovely head resting there. My breasts would always embarrass me from how sensitive and tied to my groin they were. Luckily, I felt safe and secure in a dress I was also certain acted as a suit of armor.

"It will be okay," I mumbled, stroking his soft, nice hair.

"Will it?" Jesse asked and I couldn't tell if his lips had grazed the breast closest to his mouth or if he had outright kissed it.

"Ye-yes," I stammered.

"That's good to know," he mumbled and this time I was sure that he actually kissed me.

My nipples tingled from his lips touching the sensitive, traitorous skin.

"Jesse," I said in warning but he seemed to take it more as an invitation.

"Erin," he whispered seductively, letting his tongue begin to lick off the beads of sweat all over my two large mammaries.

His hands grabbed the sides of them, as well, and I felt them being squeezing and caressed lustfully and longingly. I felt heat flash tgrough my body in a wave going from tit to clit. "Jesse...I..."

Sensing that I was confused, Jesse Walker looked up to meet my eyes. I was supposed to tell him to stop...

I meant to tell him to stop.

Instead what I did was ram my hungry lips into his moist ones, made wet from my sweat. I could taste the salt in it as we began to tear each other's clothing off.

It was all going too fast!

One minute I was opening up Jesse's shirt, the buttons popping off and scattering, telling myself that it was okay because, really, he couldn't get too far with me, when I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled down with a forceful tug. My body was burning up worse than when I had been in the jacket, everything felt on fire as I was suddenly sitting there in my corset while I was unzipping my best friend's fly and pulling his pants down. Thinking Jesse would be daunted by the corset's laces was silly really when he freed me in no time. As I slipped his underwear down, seeing the red and angry thing, hard and raised on the other side and then fully revealed, both frightening and sexy, Jesse ripped off the corset and I fell back on to his bed, trying to cover myself. The dress made me look more delicious than I truly was, I feared.

"No," I said, trying to use the bedsheet to cover myself.

I flopped onto my belly, ashamed of this too, only to feel him slipping my own pair of underwear off.

"Jesse please," I said.

I felt him place his body over mine, holding me from behind. His cock was still hard. I could feel it lodging in the divide between my buttocks and was turned on even more. That part of him was angry, large and brutal. Still when his arms went around me, they had none of its violence for all of the shared urgency.

I started to rub my ass against the penis, letting the contact stimulate me into more arousal. He moaned from his own stimulation. Before I realized it, I had flipped back to face him, spreading my legs. My hands instinctively gave the erection a few tugs and I watched in pleasure the look of sexual need on his face. "Erin," Jesse said, and knowing what he meant I let go of his now leaking cock.

The hand I brought to his back was covered in his precum as he started to push inside. I could feel the layer tearing at the entrance and dug my wet, dirty fingernails into his back in pain. Jesse began to whisper to me, things I sensed the meaning of more than I could make out what he was actually saying. But as he pushed his erection in deeper, I heard his pleasure seeping in through each word and found my own bliss pushing my pain aside at being stretched for the first time.

My head pressed fell back onto the pillow. I looked at his ceiling, one I'd seen a million times before and might as well have seen God peeking at me through one of its crack as my awakening came. I moaned and pushed my head back even further into the pillow experiencing my first blast of pleasure from being penetrated. Jesse gazed down into my eyes. Wanting to feast on that pleasure his lips found mine and then my neck, throat and breasts as he started to move his hips, his thrusting growing steadily as he read that I was not only growing used to it but was enjoying it.

His mouth back on my tits, sucking on a nipple, I squirmed in delight. Every touch of his lips or tongue was new to me and rapturous. Even the grazing of Jesse's teeth sent raw sexual satisfaction throughout my body. And the boy was unrelentingly enjoying making me go mad with sensations I had never experienced before. It was all an act of discovery and my dearest friend was my most willing guide.

Gasps, moans, grunts and kisses were exchanged as we did it on Jesse's bed while our classmates were at their stupid prom. We'd essentially skipped it and just went to the part every teenager got excited over anyway.

All while Barbara Walker was off having her supper.

_"How could she ever choose eating over this,"_ I thought, feeling Jesse's engorged member sliding back and forth inside of me, reaching deeper until he hit something, I cried out and my body started to violently convulse. Jesse sighed in relief before making his own exclamation of joy with his cumming too. My cunt gratefully clenched around the spilling piece of flesh and I whipped my head to the side quickly in another explosion of pleasure.

I turned to meet his eyes and we smiled happily before sharing a kiss to mark the ending of our first time making love.

Jesse placed his head on my left breast, squeezing the other one and playing with the nipple. We stayed like that for about ten minutes, completely speechless for neither of us had expected that to have happened.

A knock suddenly came on the door and I recognized Geraldine Walker's voice on the other side. "Jesse...have you gone to the prom yet?"

"No," Jesse replied. "I think I'm staying home. Barbara had a business meeting."

He kissed my nipple and made me shudder in more pleasure.

"Okay," his mother simply replied and walked away.

Hearing Barbara's name, I began to squirm under Jesse and he let me move out from him. His cock leaving my cunt hurt a little but I still moved to the end of the bed, where Jesse swiftly came to sit down next to me.

"Overwhelming," Jesse said, staring at my naked body. "Not only do I have a wife, I have a mistress too...How very Fitzgerald!"

"Wait a minute, Jesse Walker," I stated, standing up with the bedsheet draped around me. "I was your one night stand, your affair. I am not your mistress!"

The area below my waist was complaining about this. It had quite enjoyed the feeling of a certain part of my best friend coming to pay a visit. I shook my head, trying to fight the desire to reunite the two. His cum was still covering the soft and tender area between my legs and dripping down my thighs.

I started to pick up my clothing, strewn across the room and mixed with his, like points in a connect the dot picture. The resulting picture was that I'd been too busy tossing certain articles here while Jesse had been throwing them there in our moment of sexual need.

"No, no," Jesse said standing up, fully naked, and coming to stand infront of me as I wriggled my breasts back into the corset which had been their former prison. My first lover, though, seemed content on standing completely naked before me, unashamed. His cock was still glistening from the wet walls of where it had been; that very same area twitched a few times in wanton hunger and I immediately looked up into his eyes for safety, unfortunately having to see the rest of his attractive body along the way.

I turned around so the possibility of seeing him was no longer an option. "Lace me up, please?" I requested and soon felt Jesse's fingers working the laces.

Even this was enough to still arouse me, the occassional brushing of his knuckles or fingertips against me.

"You know, in Victorian England corsets were used to keep a woman tied to her man," Jesse whispered. "The husband would tie them just a certain way so he'd know if she'd been unfaithful."

He suddenly played dirty, leaning in to me, his unclothed crotch bumping against my naked bum and whispering into my ear. "It was to show the woman was _his_."

"I thought you were a femimist," I moaned, titillated by his words and breath.

"I was until I thought of you looking like that and going to prom with some other guy," Jesse stated, grabbing my shoulders and clutching them forcefully. "Then I realized that I want _you_ to belong to me.. _.just_ me."

"That's not fair," I whispered, a fat tear sliding down my cheek. "Not when you already _belong_ to someone else."

Jesse turned me around roughly to face him and I was forced to remember just how attractive my friend was.

"I want you, Erin! I want to belong to each other. What we did back there...That was better than my first time with Barbara even!"

"Because I was _sober_ ," I groaned.

"No becsuse it was _you_!" he said, grabbing my shoulders. "All this time...I liked you, Erin, but I wasn't sure if I could handle you being so shy...I thought you wouldn't have enough passion...not enough to match mine."

Those words fanned the fire of my anger more than any he could have possibly have said, even about my size. To think that I had no _passion_.

"Is that it Jesse Walker?" I asked, pushing my right index finger into his chest. "You think I don't have any passion for you? You think I'm too _shy_? Well I'll show you what I've been dying to do with you for three long years now because I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'VE _ALWAYS_ BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I pushed the startled teen back onto the bed. His legs spread as he fell and I knelt on the floor, eyeing his scrotum and penis, now dormant but dying for me to bring them back to life. My hands grasped his knees while my tongue touched his balls first, experiencing the texture of them against it. Hearing Jesse intake air quickly, I saw his cock start to harden, a beautiful sight this close to my face; the erection remained as intimidating and beautiful as the first time I had seen it. I wasn't finished with the parts beneath it though. I kissed, licked and suckled, aware of every sound Jesse Walker was making and how erect his penis was becoming with every action of my mouth on his impressive sack.

By the time I was finished with the balls, Jesse's cock was just about dying to be introduced to my mouth. It was red, swelled and fully upright. I watched a glob of his precum slipping down it like liquid from a glass filled too high and finally moved my tongue to the penis, letting it meet the base first and running it upward to catch the precum dripping down. It landed on my tongue and collected there until I reached the swollen head, sending out more to replace what I swallowed.

The boy made an exclamation, something in french, a language I'd never been all that good at. When my lips found the tip of the penis and began to show it the same adoration I'd bestowed upon his balls, Jesse was writhing beneath me in ecstasy and delight. I saw him grab a pillow to try to smother his cries but he couldn't help but look over its edge to watch me with his cock in my mouth and my hand on its pulsating, veined shaft. I, meanwhile, enjoyed the taste of the man I loved. His cock was hot and soft on my tongue and the walls of my mouth. I was feeling on fire between my legs and started to move in a way to stimulate my clit.

My lips tightened and loosened, tightened and loosened on the still leaking organ and I moved my head up and down on the fat erection, the clenching lips meeting my pumping fist and the blood similarly pumping through its length. All the while, blood was filling my own cunt, my arousal reaching its peak.

I looked up to steal a glance at my lover's face as I came, only to meet his eyes. The meeting of our eyes caused his dick to start dancing in my mouth and then begin to spit and spill.

"MON DIEU!" Jesse cried out, finally using some french that I could understand.

For having come in me just a few minutes before, the boy had a lot of cum. I swallowed what I could but then gasped and chocked having to slip the convulsing member out of my mouth. The seed got all over my lips and I gasped for air. His cock still twitching and spurting, Jesse sat up in concern, bliss still clearly on his face. He patted my back until I turned to look up at him, the erupting cock finally calming down.

Jesse's eyes fell on my dirty face. He smiled so very fondly as he brought his thumb to my top lip. I blinked twice rapidly as he ran its tip across, wiping away the moustache of cum just as he had the one made of milk that lunch hour in the school cafeteria not so long ago.

"Erin...if I knew it could have been this _good_ we could have been making love with each other for the last three years," he exclaimed, holding my face like it was something as sacred to him as the Mona Lisa. "I'd be loathe to ever remove myself from your bountiful blessings!"

"Then I'd probably have gotten pregnant," I said softly, used to my friend's poetic flourishes by now. I looked down to see Jesse's seed on my thighs, now drying. "Speaking of which, I could be even now!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Then I'll have a wife, a mistress _and_ a love child!" Jesse said, grabbing my plump body and pulling it up to him his in excitement. "All before I hit twenty! Eat your heart out Delasalle!"

Delasalle? I didn't know what he was talking about. It was like that with Jesse sometimes. I held him back tightly for a second and then focused on the words I did understand. Even if I loved Jesse as much as I did, being a mistress to him seemed like damning us both at the same time.

"I've got to go," I cried, pushing myself away and out of his arms. I grabbed the jacket off of the floor and headed for the door.

As I opened it, the husband of Barbara Walker was behind me. He slammed it instantly shut and spun me around for a second time to look at him.

"You've told me a _million_ times you were waiting until you were married," Jesse said, his hands on my waist. "If we aren't destined to be together, Erin, why would you do what you just did with me?"

I looked at him, close to tears. I could not argue with him...I loved him.

Still, I muttered the only words I could think of.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" I cried.

I kissed Jesse Walker once, hard and passionate, and used the momentary confusion caused by the disparity between my words and action to open the door and make a quick get away from the married man and our sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> What letter do we have for you tonight...
> 
> Well, to start with, I'm writing this with a case of bad food poisoning. Tara and I ordered from this one restaurant that always gives it to one of us. Today it was me. We keep forgetting someone said not to order from there because they sometimes have male strip shows and aren't exactly considerate towards hygiene. But their poutine is so good! So we keep making the same stupid mistake over and over again. :/
> 
> We ate it while watching Supergirl. Poor Peter O'Toole's character. First Kara loses the magical ball he borrowed and he gets the blame. Then when he wants to go and get it, which would offer him a chance to see Earth (his dream), Kara steals his chance. Later when he's reached some small level of comfort in his punishment, the Phantom Zone, she turns up again and convinces him to try to escape.
> 
> Which gets him killed.
> 
> I mean, if a young, beautiful girl was going to be his ruin and the death of him, I bet, he'd have preferred it be in a far more enjoyable way. Sigh.
> 
> I looked up Robert Longo's art today. His work is amazing! I love it! I wish you could tell him that for me but I doubt he'd care. When you're that good, famous and cool does the opinion of Ontario girls from little known towns matter? It would to me, but I'll never be *that* cool.
> 
> I love the one of the tiger. But if you read these, you know that I love tigers ever since the drawing of one in my sister's storybook. It was beside the William Blake poem and I adored it. I used to stare at it and read the poem repeatedly. I used to have it memorized years later. Not from the storybook, that unfortunately was long gone, but rather from my mom's "Grass of Parnassus" poetry book.
> 
> So I've had these lines running through my brain all day because they are some of my favorites:
> 
>   
> "When the stars threw down their spears 
> 
> And water'd heaven with their tears: 
> 
> Did He smile his work to see?
> 
> Did He who made the Lamb make thee?"
> 
> I have your friend to thank for that too.
> 
>   
> What else...
> 
> I read that you described "The Man of Tai Chi" as "Sophisticated Camp". That made me wonder what you'd label each of these stories for you as...do I want to know? Or would I be pleasantly surprised? I should label them myself one day. But I lack your intellect and vocabulary.
> 
> Okay, now we'll veer into the story, I guess.
> 
> I never went to my prom. I guess, you didn't either. We're (well, one of your characters and I) skipping it here together to do something far more interesting methinks.
> 
> The part with my breasts reminds me how I meant to tell you that one of the worst parts of my stress test was when the assistant had to put the electrodes on and had to prepare my chest by cleaning it off. I became embarrassed and upset with myself because it's too sensitive for its own damn good. I wish you could have done it.
> 
> You know, I plan these letters to you throughout the day but when it's time to write them I often forget a thing or two that I was supposed to mention.
> 
> There were a few things that I should have said yesterday.
> 
> Like how I always lamented the sound of typewriters disappearing and then discovering that you collect them...
> 
> Or how I've seen photos of you holding a doll of a goat/sheep...I think it was because the year they were taken it was the year of the Goat and you were in China...and the Goat is my astrological sign...
> 
> Or how your seventh house holds Pisces, my sign, and your palm supposedly says you should be close to a Pisces...
> 
> And how I started writing these with the hope that "If you write them, He will come."
> 
> And maybe I'm a bad girl because I hope that in two ways? 
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


	3. Good Time, Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse still envisions me as his mistress and pursues me during lunch hour at school, leading to a bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario popped into my head, meaning I needed another chapter...

Whenever Jesse tried to contact me over the weekend, I wouldn't answer it. If mom, Tara or grandpa took it, I told them to tell him I was out.

When Tara and mom asked me if we'd had a fight, I lied and said yes. It wasn't exactly a fight, I thought, but it still was in a way and the way we'd gone at it had seemed reasonably ferocious enough to constitute the same amount of energy used on a physical one.

It bought me time, at least, but I dreaded Monday morning when I'd be forced to see my friend again. Not that my body minded. He'd seemed to have awakened that part of me fully that had been trying to be a good, chaste little girl. Now I wanted nothing more than to have that part of Jesse Walker pushed up inside of me somewhere. If he hadn't been married, I doubted I'd have shown the same restraint I was trying to; if he'd been single, I probably would have spent all weekend riding him like we were at the rodeo.

"Just be grateful you had that once," I tried to comfort myself. "Maybe God will forgive you...I mean, it's not like Barbara knew what she was doing when she got married."

But Jesse did, I thought with sorrow.

I sat on the end of my bed, holding myself and rocking back and forth. "The Walkers and their stupid parties," I mumbled, echoing their son's sentiments from days before.

* * *

"For my beautiful paramour," I heard Jesse's voice saying suddenly from behind me as I sat alone in the cafeteria. I'd avoided him sucessfully all day but had been sitting there wondering why I still decided to have lunch at out favorite table when our reunion finally happened. I soon saw a rose of the deepest shade of red held in front of my face and it's pungent scent invaded my nostrils, far more aromatic than the untouched lunch sitting on my tray.

I grabbed the flower, hoping it would make him sit down and avoid the other teens noticing us. "Jesse, you know I suck at French," I said as he slipped into the chair across from me. "Can you speak english?"

He looked at me with doting fondness and leaned forward, "I like the way you suck," he commented, his tone too poetic for his lewdness. "Paramour means an illicit lover; usually the extramarital type."

I sighed and looked down at the rose in my hand. "We can't do that anymore," I stated. "It was a mistake."

"It is a mistake that we didn't do it sooner," he remarked.

I placed the flower down next to something I thought was intended to be macaroni and cheese and took a drink of my milk again. Only it left me with another moustache, one Jesse quickly leaned across the table to remove. I was expecting the return of his thumb but was surprised when he did it with his tongue instead. "JESSE!" I exclaimed, causing everyone to look at us.

I blushed and after about a minute everyone returned to eating or talking.

"Back to my shy, blushing maiden," Walker said with an enamoured grin. "But I alone know what hidden passions lurk beneath that deceptive facade."

"It was an _accident_ ," I explained. "You were feeling bad, I was feeling sexy and us being on the same bed was a bad idea."

"You told me that you loved me," Jesse said with his smile turning suddenly smugly naughty.

He had me there.

"Maybe I do," I said. "But it can't go anywhere! Not with you being married."

"Then why is your sneaker rubbing my thigh?" my friend asked.

And to my horror, I realized that he was right. At some point, my foot had found its way to his thigh and was rubbing against it, all of those fantasies inside of my head of spending lunch hour playing footsy with him turning even more lascivious than I had previously imagined!

"Your body calls out to mine!" he declared, grasping my hand, lying on the table, while my shoe bumped into his rising cock.

"My body calls out for the bathroom," I stated, flustered because he was right again and wanting some place to escape to where he couldn't follow and where I'd be safe.

I stood up from the table and rushed away, painfully leaving the gifted rose behind.

Pushing into the bathroom, I was grateful to find that it was empty. Not for very long, however; about five seconds later, Jesse Walker burst in through the door in his typical lyrical way, the rose in his hand. "You forgot this," he stated.

"Jesse!" I exclaimed, taking the rose from him and placing it in the waistband at the back of my skirt. "This is the women's washroom! You can't be in here!"

"I'd follow you into hell, my love," he proclaimed.

"That's where we'll _both_ be if we keep seeing each other," I moaned. "And I'd rather die than to help send you there."

Instead of driving him away, my words seemed to have the opposite effect. "Erin!" Jesse exclaimed in another heated wave of love and lust and wrapped his arms around me.

Inside of the amorous young man's embrace, I saw the door to the washroom opening again. "Quick! A stall!" I hissed and dragged the boy with me into the middle one. As I closed the door shut, Jesse fell on to the toilet and I swiftly fell back and on to his lap. He held me in place, his hands like a seatbelt around my large tummy.

We watched through the space under the stall as a pair of high heels (presumably belonging to a teacher) came in and went to the stall furthest from us. I turned my head to follow the footsteps about the same time as Jesse's hands began to travel upward and under my vest and blouse.

I wanted to stop him but the need for silence and not getting caught prevented me from speaking or making too much movement. As Jesse's mouth found my cheek and kissed it passionately his hands found my bra and lifted it upwards, to clutch at my breasts with the same heat as his lips. I wanted to cry out but bit my bottom lip painfully. I wriggled on his lap, feeling him becoming hard through my underwear and his jeans. I was cursing myself repeatedly for having chosen a stupid skirt which was making my cunt closer to his cock and setting us both off. When the last stall door opened and the teacher went to wash her hands, I let a sigh escape as the water started to run. Jesse kissed me hard again and squeezed my tits with equal force, his palms stimulating my nipples. It felt so good and hard not to turn into vocal praise. When the woman was pumping out the paper towel, I moaned a little, unable to contain it, but held my br6rath as she walked to the door and left.

I thought for a second that Jesse was going to release me when his hands let go of my breasts and I sighed in relief. Only I was horribly wrong; I let a cry out loudly as he lifted my top layers of clothing entirely, exposing me as I sat on his lap on the toilet. His knuckles grazed my cotton crotched perineum as he fumbled with his fly, unleashing the serpent I was serendipitously perched upon.

"Jesse! We have to get to Biology!" I protested.

" _This_ is Biology!" Jesse declared, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "You feel that, Erin? That's all that God and nature blessed me with wanting to get to know all of your own sweet, tight blessing again."

Feeling the boy hard and between my legs, setting off that corresponding part of me, I found it very difficult to argue. There was a vast difference between studying something and learning about it first hand. And Jesse's own two hands were still clutching my naked breasts and making it harder still for me to refuse his manipulation and head back to class.

I swallowed harshly and squirmed a little, a bad idea because the act succeeded in rubbing his cock and making me enflamed where it was pressing into, causing us both to become even hornier.

"No," I managed to moan somehow. "We...we'd better stop...n-now..."

"When it feels this good?" Jesse asked. His index finger started to rub my nipple, slowly sensuously, and I gasped, sticking my chest out.

The teat beginning to pop out, I looked down to see my friend playing with my breast and felt myself going crazy with lust for him.

"J-Jesse this is-isn't the t-time or p-place," I said, even though I was thrusting my chest repeatedly into his hands and wriggling my bottom on his still very stiff crotch.

"Oh...is it not?" he whispered, his breath hot on my ear as his hand freed one breast to dip down to my panties. He pushed the crotch to the side and I cried out as his fingers dipped into the hole he had broken in himself. "You seem pretty ready to me," he commented. "If I were to let you go and sit in Biology you'd get the seat all wet, Erin. Like that time when you had your period and stained the chair. Remember? I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you do that now would I?"

I moaned as his fingers used my wetness to slide up to my clit. It was already throbbing so badly down there that when the boy began to rub it, he made me call out again. More fluid came gushing out and Jesse gave a reflexive thrust, his arousing of me making his dick impatient.

He rubbed both tit and clit at the same time and I continued to grind unashamedly on his twitching cock.

"Erin, please let me...or else I'll write all the dirty poetry I can think about you on the boy's bathroom walls," he coerced, the pain his penis was feeling due to my rejection clear in each syllable.

"You wouldn't dare!" I accused breathlessly, still wriggling and feeling very wet down south but unsure if it was from him or from me.

"I would...I want you that badly," he said, biting my neck and causing me to moan. "I'll say how you let me have you in this stall...so...if you're going to get a reputation...you might as well experience the sensation..."

I moaned in deep lustful desperation. Jesse's dick was hot and swollen, demanding entrance and I wanted him so badly. I started to cry and whimper, which seemed to bring Jesse a little back to the aesthete boy I knew and not the sex crazed animal I was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, Erin," I heard him begin to whisper. "I'm sorry...I..."

That was when I realized I didn't want his apology: I wanted his cock.

I lifted my fat ass up and backward, pushing my wet hole down on his pulsing phallus before it had a chance to go limp. Jesse called out in shock and in pleasure before we started to thrust, pump and grind together on the toilet. The return of Jesse's cock was brilliant. My pussy had been wanting it all weekend and now that it had its wish it was intent on not letting the opportunity go to waste. It clenched and held the penis with delighted glee, enjoying it to the fullest as I made a series of noises I'd only ever heard in dirty scenes in sex comedies. I tried to mute them as best I could, fearing discovery. Jesse was making his own behind me, though, without being half as quiet, and I could sense the boy was close.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" I started to cry out greedily. "I want it!"

"L-ladies first," Jesse cried, thrusting with even more power and teasing each of my nipples again.

He won. I bit my lip but a cry of ecstasy still managed to escape as I came on his lap, panting heavily from my bodies violent spasming and then screaming again as my paramour's own orgasm arrived. Jesse held me to him like I was a life raft while he shot off inside of me another healthy dose of a pregnancy scare. Only then I didn't care. It felt so fucking good, quite literally, that I craved his seed.

We were messes sitting there, hot and sweaty, trying to catch our breaths but also in the daze of our afterglows. Jesse stretched his feet out, his sneakers going out of the stall.

"I love you, Erin," Jesse Walker said, pulling me back towards him and kissing my neck.

"I love you too," I returned, not knowing what I should do about it.

That was when the stall door opened and we saw Mrs. Fleck, the English teacher and owner of the heels, standing there and looking at us in disbelieving shock.

We stared at her in the same emotion until Jesse found the strength to talk. "Remember when you taught us about the Scarlet Letter?" he asked. "Don't you think it's time for a little compassionate tolerance, Mrs. Fleck?"

I guess that she didn't.

Both Jesse and I were sitting in the Principal's office a few minutes later. My friend was holding on to my hand and looking as happy as could be while I was in a state of nervous tension. I was amazed that he could be so calm when what we had been caught doing in the girls' washroom was probably even now spreading across school like the seasonal flu and both of our parents had been called and summoned to the school.

"It's a good thing we passed already or we could end up expelled," I remarked.

"Once again, if you were there, Erin, I'd be forever blessed," Jesse said, bringing my hand to his lips.

I turned to look at him in surprise. "You aren't the least bit worried about what your mom and dad are going to think?" I asked.

Jesse shook his head "My parents used to be hippies. From what they tell me, I was conceived in a lavatory at Disney World."

I frowned and looked at the shiny tiled floor, terrified over what my own mom's reaction would be. I'd always been such a well behaved daughter. This just about demolished my pristine past record in one fell blow. "Then what about us committing adultery?" I continued. "What do you think they will think about that?"

Jesse shrugged. "If they can handle me having a wife, they can handle me having a mistress."

"I'm not your mistress!" I protested.

"But you _are_ ," Jesse said, squeezing my hand tighter. "Don't fight it Erin...after we graduate, I'll rent us a little love nest and then I'll make up excuses to leave Barbara's condo every night so we can make love...just like most married guys do."

I met Jesse's eyes. "You watch too many french films, I sighed.

He was about to argue when his eyes landed in the direction of the office door and became almost comically large

"Oh no!" Jesse said, shaking his head in horror. He looked about as traumatized as when I'd shown him a Friday the 13th film.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't believe it!" the boy groaned.

"What?" I repeated.

"They called the _wrong_ Mrs. Walker!" Jesse exclaimed.

Suddenly sharing my lover's terror, I quickly turned to see not the familiar face of Gerald Walker's mother but instead his wife, Barbara, entering the Principal's office...

And looking _very_ pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> That makes it the second time a love scene on the toilet was happened upon in this series.
> 
> I've written a lot of sex/love scenes by now. 
> 
> I wonder what your favorite encounters and lovemaking from it would be?
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


	4. End Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walkers and I see the Principal.

Barbara Walker stormed into the office, a woman possessing black hair, intense dark eyes, eyeglasses and a very bad mood. She was so upset that she centered in on the highest form of authority in the room, which was an adult like herself, and not the two teens, one of which was her husband, and stomped up to the Principal's secretary's desk in a tither.

"What's this about _needing_ to see me?" she asked, placing a hand on the desk. "Something about Jesse misbehaving? How does that involve needing? I was at work...work you understand that? What? An eighteen year old boy can't explain away his own bad behavior? You can't lecture him on his own? He'll be out of here in a couple of days, for fuck's sake!"

The secretary, a woman only about Barbara's senior by five years looked at her in shock. "Mrs. Walker!" the woman exclaimed. "You're in a public school!"

"I know that!" Barbara Walker countered. "I really should be in the backyard of a woman named Mrs. Rotterdam and arranging her trilliums. I had them specially flown in from Ontario! Do you know what that cost? Right now they are probably wilting like an eighty year old man's dick because _you_ wanted me to come and see the principal because a teenage boy _misbehaved_! Like that's a newsflash!"

I leaned in closer to the angry woman's husband. "Does Barbara _usually_ get this upset?" I inquired, having only seen her a few times.

"Only when she's _really_ pissed off," Jesse replied with a heavy swallow. "Or when she's watching an episode of The Simpsons."

"I have a reputation I am building in this community," his wife continued, adding a dose of pathos to her outrage. "I can't come rushing down here whenever you feel like it!"

"I assure you if it wasn't serious..." the secretary tried to reply.

"Well, _fine_ , let me speak to the Principal then instead of _you_ and then I can go back to work!"

The older woman quickly buzzed her boss to inform him of Mrs. Walker's arrival and Jesse and I looked at one another in terror, realizing that the moment of truth was only seconds away. Meanwhile, Barbara finally had turned and spotted us, making her way over a little more calmly. "Jesse, Erin," she greeted, straightening her skirt.

"Hi Barbara," Jesse greeted his wife tremulously while I couldn't even open my mouth.

"Jeez," the landscaper exhaled in frustration, the phone ringing behind her. "You think they'd show some brains while claiming to shape them. Calling me because you two were caught acting out in the girl's washroom? I mean, I used to smoke in there all the time!"

Jesse glanced at me but I looked at him a second to late, when his eyes were fixed back on his wife. Neither of us corrected her assumption, knowing that Mr. Stillwell would be doing that soon enough. Every second we were given to live was now considered a blessing.

"I mean for crying out loud, that's what kids your age do!" the woman exclaimed.

Suddenly, Barbara looked embarrassed, realizing she had referred to her husband basically as a child. She shifted on her heels and then seemed to ponder something along the way. "Wait, when did you start smoking anyway, Jesse?" she asked. "You never do it at home...at least, I never smell it."

"See, I..." Jesse started.

His missus interrupted him, though, as her eyes fell on me. "And you don't seem the type...maybe a smuggled chocolate bar in class but..."

This offended me a little since I hardly even chewed gum during lessons.

"You were smoking right?" Barbara asked, but luckily, or not so luckily, before we could incriminate ourselves, Mr. Stillwell appeared to do that for us.

"I just received word that Mrs. Smyth will be unable to make it," he addressed me. "So I shall be sending a note home with you, young lady, informing her of the severity of the problem."

Barbara swore and looked to the ceiling. "Notes? It's June and these two have their graduation ceremony in just a few days and you're talking about notes?"

Mr. Stillwell looked highly irritated as he met the woman's eyes. "You are Mrs. Walker, I assume?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied, grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him to his feet. "I am also in a hurry due to droopy Trilliums, so for the love of God, could we please get this nonsense over with?"

She brushed past the Principal and he and I shared an awkward look. I shrugged but rose to my feet, entering the office like it was a morgue and I was readying myself for my own autopsy.

Three chairs had been placed before the Principal's desk. Barbara had sat herself down in the one to the right and situated her husband to her left. I was to sit to Jesse's own left then, I understood. This was rather uncomfortable given the circumstances. Still, if Barbara wanted to strangle me, I wasn't too near to her and I could rescue Jesse if she chose to kill him instead, so it might just work out.

As I sat down, I noticed with a surge of pain, the married couple's hands linked by the side of their chair. Only as I settled in did Jesse take my hand and hold it as well. He was still deep within his romantic belief that he possessed both a wife and a mistress, but my hand felt so good within his that I did not argue this time.

Besides, I could hear our time ticking away as loudly as the clock hanging behind the man's desk.

"We called you here Mrs. Walker because of Jesse's poor and reprehensible behavior."

"I heard that much already," Barbara stated impatiently.

The Principal looked at her more sternly. "You are not taking this seriously enough, Mrs. Walker! Your son was..."

"Wait," the woman interrupted in irritation. "You think he's my son?" Barbara stated even more upset now that she realized the secretary's mistake. "I'm Jesse Walker's _wife_ not his mother!"

Mr. Stillwell's eyes became quite large. He looked to the boy sitting between Barbara and I and asked. "She's your _wife_?"

Jesse nodded. "Yes. Your secretary obviously called the wrong person."

Immediately, Stillwell's eyes rested on mine and I cringed, realizing now that not only was I a scandalous pupil in his eyes but an adulterous temptress too. However, the older man looked more embarrassed for me then judgemental and he just turned back to the Walkers. "You're married?" he asked again in disbelief.

"Yes," Jesse said again with a nod. "Since the beginning of the year."

"Oh dear," the older man stated, worrying his hands on the desk. "This makes things rather more difficult..."

"Why?" Barbara asked incredulously. "How does my being his wife make it more difficult for these two to have been caught smoking in the girl's room?"

The principal missed a beat and then two and then boldly went ahead. "They weren't caught smoking..."

"Pardon?" Barbara asked.

"They were doing something _else_ in the girl's washroom," he stated. "Something that generates heat but not the type you had in mind."

Barbara Walker stopped and considered his words. She ran them through her brain, warming it up like you did when you let the water run for a few seconds to make it turn hot. Then her eyes bugged out and she looked at us both in astonishment and then back to the other adult. "They were...?"

The other fully fledged adult nodded in confirmation.

Barbara looked at Jesse and then at me. She looked at my large tummy and then at her far flatter one and gave a loud unconvinced burst of laughter. "You aren't serious...you have to be joking!"

"I wish I was," the Principal stated, folding his hands on the table. "A student heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. She peeked in to see a very large pair of shoes sticking out from the stall and another pair moving about to their side...she rushed and got the closest teacher, a Mrs. Fleck whom had just left it infact, and she found them...right after...you _know_."

Barbara still looked unconvinced. "You had to have been mistaken." The woman looked at me again in doubt. " Her? How big was the stall?"

I smirked, allowing her the insult in lieu of having fucked her husband twice and given him a blow job once too.

"No, I assure you we were _not_ ," Stillwell replied gravely. He leaned forward and whispered. "He was caught with his...well you know, his...still inside of her."

The woman turned to her husband in shock. It lingered there for five ticks of the clock until anger took it over. "You...you...and you promised to forsake all others!"

"You were drunk!" Jesse reminded her sheepishly. "I wasn't sure you were aware of that point or if it counted."

"Why you..." Mrs. Walker started to let her anger boil, her eyes flashing red at her husband's infidelity until she stopped, recalling something. "How loud were the noises anyway?" she asked Stillwater.

"Loud," he said in distaste. "Miss. Smyth was obviously trying her best to mute them but it sounded for a second like a banshee had infected the school."

This was what sent Barbara Walker over the brink. Apparently she hadn't been as vocal in a while.

"WHY YOU DIRTY, NO GOOD!" she started to shriek and hit her flinching husband with her handbag.

"HEY!" I shouted, pulling Jesse protectively towards me and into my arms.

"Thanks, Erin," Jesse said, looking up into my eyes. "You're a very above par mistress."

"You're too young to have a mistress," Mr. Stillwater interjected, the only words he could mumble when faced with the first case of classmate adultery to ever pass through his office.

"AND YOU!" Mrs. Walker wailed, glaring at me. "YOU FAT, WRETCHED COW!"

She tried to hit me with her purse but Jesse grabbed it midflight. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MISTRESS!" the boy said.

"Not a mistress," our principal piped up again, a finger raised.

"IF YOU THINK THAT WAS BAD, WAIT UNTIL YOU HEAR WHAT I CALL YOU, MISTER!" Barbara threatened.

"YOU WON'T CALL HIM _ANYTHING_!" I said standing now too. " _I_ WAS THE ONE WHO SEDUCED HIM!" I declared, erroneously.

"'Whom'" Stillwater corrected. " _Whom_ not who."

"I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHOM THE HELL DID IT!" Barbara cried. "IT'S STOPPING RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?" she started to belt me on my pudgy upper arm until her husband grabbed her by the wrist.

Jesse looked affronted. "THE WHOLE SCHOOL CAN HEAR YOU, BARBARA! AND YOU _CANNOT_ MAKE ME GIVE UP MY MISTRESS!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING MISTRESS!" Mr. Stillwater screamed, spittle flying from his mouth in frustration as he rose to his feet.

Suddenly the Principal's office was the site for an official brawl. There were punches and kicks, slaps, hair pulls and even a few a few paper clips thrown from the Principal himself. I was in the process of trying to grab Barbara's glasses to blind her, while she was twisting my arm, poor Jesse between us like a sardine, when the man in charge of the school had finally had enough of the whole affair.

"STOP IT NOW YOU UNSEEMLY TRIANGLE AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I EXPELL THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU WITHOUT GRADUATION!"

All three of us stopped what we were doing.

"You can't do that," Jesse protested, a paper clip stuck in his hair.

"You bet I will!" the other man argued testily.

"But I don't even go here," Barbara argued.

"You think I care?" the Principal asked, planting two hands on his now messed up desk and glaring menacingly. "I'll spread rumors throughout town that whatever degrees you have are all Xeroxed."

"We'd better leave, Jesse," Barbara said, grabbing her husband by the collar of his tshirt and pulling him away.

I looked at the couple leaving and my friend turned to look back at me almost desperately.

"Wait!" I tried to cry but Barbara shut the door behind them, separating us.

I went to rush after them but Stillwater stopped me. "There is still the matter of the letter to your mother, Miss Smyth."

I turned to look at the man but there must have been something in my eyes that softened his heart a little. "I think we'll skip it," the Principal said softly, sitting down behind his desk. "You've been through enough. And I think the lesson has been learned. Don't you?"

Nodding, I turned to leave fearing that it had.

* * *

That night, I wasn't surprised when Jesse called.

"Erin?" he said and I knew it wasn't good.

"Jesse," I whispered, savoring his voice as I sat on the bed, the rose he had given me clasped tightly in my hands.

"We can't see each other anymore," Jesse replied. "Barbara cried and cried all night...said that I tricked her into marrying me and then hurting her. She painted me as a scoundrel and a cad...a real Antoine Maréchal. She's right. I took her to that chapel knowing she was drunk. It was stupid and it was selfish and now I have to pay _le pipeau_."

A fat tear was unleashed from my eye as I blinked quickly, thinking that I'd never have to listen to the boy's french film references. It rolled down my cheek and fell into my mouth as I said. "Jesse but...you're my best friend."

"I know that!" the married teenager spat. "And I love you more than anything in my life...but I have to be a man now, Erin! And that means saying goodbye. But I love you with all of my heart. Just remember all of the greatest love stories are sad...and think about me every once in a while...and forgive me. I will forever be your Hiroshima and you will always be my Nevers..."

Not having the foggiest idea what he was referencing, I listened to the phone on the opposite end being slammed down, more in self anger than any animosity directed from Jesse Walker to his former mistress. I lay back on the bed, more tears having come to rush after the one already shed and swallowed. I carefully, tenderly studied the rose in my hand. During the act of love shared between Jesse Walker and myself on the toilet, it had been crushed.

Just like my dreams and heart, I realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I would have liked to have awakened the day after Valentine's Day to you; instead what I woke up to was allergies. 
> 
> I also felt irrationally bad because I'd spent Saturday and Sunday working on Valentine's specials for you and never knew whether you saw them or even liked them.
> 
> I was selfishly bad that I never got a Valentine's from you too.
> 
> My right eye and nostril leaking constantly, it carried through to the next day. I spent those first two days of the week drowsy from Benadryl. To make matters worse, my time of the month is coming up, it snowed and I had to shovel and Tuesday was my fasting day. I felt awful. Too awful to actually write anything I was confident I wouldn't mess up somehow. I mean, I kept trying to buy something online and messed up the credit card number twice! :/
> 
> Add to this, since my Birthday is coming up, I messaged ARCH to inquire about if they sold baseball caps with the logo. But I never heard back. I knew it was because they probably get a lot of messages, still this didn't improve my mood.
> 
> I woke up today, Wednesday, in a pretty deep despair and general grumbliness. I went to Twitter to check for a reply from ARCH only to see a whole lot of nasty political posts: both sides unleashing hate at each other. The accumulation of all that cruelty was worse than the snow that I had to shovel; it weighed more and I fear/know that it won't simply disappear come spring.
> 
> I felt like after that alleged day on Sunday dedicated to love, all love, that there wasn't much left to be found in the world.
> 
> Then I decided to actually look up ARCH to see if the hats are for sale anywhere and I saw this article with you.
> 
> And I read it.
> 
> Knowing that you turn your love of motorcycles into your love for helping others out...well that made my heart lighter. This is cheesy to say, but you shoveled with your basic kindness and striving soul all that depression and sadness and fear of a very cold world off of my own weary soul, dearest friend.
> 
> So, you did give me something for Valentine's after all.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


	5. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully plan to return to my regular schedule with updates in March but January and February have been so strange and sad. I'll finish out this month updating/posting what comes to me or what I am able to. Don't worry. Everything will get back on track and be completed as long as my health and God is willing.

If I had been miserable before, I was twice as miserable after Jesse officially broke up with me, his perceived mistress. I was left friendless at school, ostracized even more by my peers than before. Now not only was I fat and awkward, but I'd been caught having sex with a married man on a toilet in the girls' lavatory. I was ashamed and the laughter and ridicule was devastating. Even worse, Jesse wouldn't even look at me, having asked for different seating in class even (a request enthusiastically approved of and given by all of our shared class teachers) trying his best to be the _dutiful_ husband.

He took his role as fallen spouse quite seriously, wearing an Astros tshirt to symbol his transgression, although it went over the kids heads, most of them believing that he had just suddenly become a baseball fan.

There were only three bright spots to be found in the whole affair.

1\. I got my period two days after our summoning to Stillwell's office.

2\. Graduation was happening in about a week.

and

3\. My sister was two years older and had already left the school so neither she nor my mother ever needed to hear the talk about how Erin Kelly Smyth had transgressed on school property.

On the final day of school, three days before graduation, however, I was staring out the window during Biology when I felt a strong feeling of two eyes resting on me. My own had been focused on the sky and the tops of the trees, thinking how it would be the last time I would ever see that particular view while half listening to the teacher questioning if we had really learned anything at all in his class when I had known someone was staring at me.

I turned to find Jesse studying me with longing; he was crying.

Crying in class as he stared at me.

And I thought to myself how _perfectly_ Jesse Walker that was.

I stopped and stared back at him for a while, a far more desired, but still ephermeral, view than what lay outside of the window.

* * *

The night before graduation there came a knock at my bedroom door. "Erin?" I heard my mom ask from the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for a visitor?"

"I think so," I replied, looking down at my fading Ghostbusters tshirt. "But I don't..."

"I think you'll want to see this one," my mom replied.

" _Jesse_!" I thought in great joy and leapt off of the bed I had previously been moping on.

"Okay mom," I replied, straightening my shirt and wiping off the crumbs from my jeans. "Send them in."

I smiled at the door, as it opened, only for the smile to fade faster than the no ghosts logo on my tshirt had.

For the second time, the wrong Walker walked into the room.

"I think we need to talk," Barbara Walker stated somberly.

* * *

At the Graduation ceremony, the graduating class of Ullman High 1990 stood patiently behind the stage of the large auditorium as Mr. Stillwater gave a long speech about education, growth and the remarkability of this class as opposed to any other he had ever been graced to see.

It was the same speech he had given at my sister's graduation so I wasn't really too invested or moved.

All us students fidgeted nervously awaiting the moment our name would be called and we would step forward to be handed our diplomas. Most of us teens, no matter how bold or how shy, were all now uncomfortable, mostly due to the long awkward robes we were wearing. I was a little more so than most, though, for my own rather _unique_ reason.

I kept glancing behind me to the back of the line where Jesse stood. Being a "W" he would be the last to receive his diploma and say goodbye to Ullman High. The boy was keeping his eyes down, trying to concentrate on whatever thoughts were filling his head. He moved his sleeves around occassionally in a flash of maroon and the yellow tassle on his hat dangled in front of his face, much to his annoyance. He kept batting it away, yet it always returned.

I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do but so shy it was taking all of my soul to muster the strength.

Silently, I left my place in the line, behind a Suzanne Smith, to walk towards him. The kids behind me noticed my unexpected leaving of the line, while those ahead were as oblivious to it as Jesse was, with his lowered head and his deep thoughts. I stole up to the boy I had been in love with for so long and without him even being aware of it, I leaned in towards him and stole a kiss, the darn tassel luckily staying out of the way long enough for our lips to successfully meet.

Jesse Walker raised his head faster than he would decline a Tylenol for a headache and we looked at one another for three seconds before I slowly walked back to my place in line, a large girl in that pretty wine-ish shade, whom was trembling because she was so desperately in love with her best friend.

There existed a string of whispering between us, garnering the attention of those ahead of me. Suffering was worth it then.

One by one the line dwindled until it was my turn to get a rolled up piece of paper that showed I had learned a whole lotta things that probably wouldn't come in handy all that much during my time out of high school. Still, I took it graciously and with a smile. Looking at the audience was hard considering my massive shyness, but I still managed to find my mom, sister and grandfather in the crowd.

Unintentionally my eyes landed on Barbara Walker too, come to see her teenage husband graduate. Jesse's parents were there, as well, but I didn't look longer than I needed to before I went to stand at the side of the stage, hidden behind the wall and watching while the other students behind me talked loudly in relief amongst themselves, grateful that was all over with and life could resume.

Classmates passed me, all with their diplomas, until Stillwater said "Jesse Walker," and I suddenly saw Jesse making his way to the microphone, looking more conflicted than ever.

The boy took the paper but would not leave the stage has had been instructed to every graduate beforehand. Instead he stood there with our principal looking at him like he still hadn't forgotten the incident in his office or entirely forgiven it.

"You can go now, Mr. Walker," the older man urged in a low hiss.

Jesse, however, had other plans. "No, I can't!" Walker exclaimed and pushed himself between the principal and the mic.

"Oh shit!" I heard Stillwater mutter, rolling his eyes.

"I desire to take this opportunity to say something," Jesse began, removing the hat with the offending tassle and looking at the crowd. "I've learned many things during my time at Ullman High, from economics to how to say no to dissecting a frog...But I think the most important lesson has been to admit when you have made a mistake and not to drag those you care about down in the living of a lie..."

I watched as my best friend and only lover's eyes found his wife in the crowd and as he took a deep breath, preparing himself to say what had been bothering him ever since he'd realized the wrongness of what he had done New Year's Eve night.

"Barbara...when I first met you you were everything I thought I wanted...we liked the same things, you were smart, funny, beautiful and mature.. "

I looked to Barbara and thought I read Mr. Walker's lips along the way forming the words "And drunk" before Gerry Walker elbowed him.

"But...what we think we _want_ isn't what we really _need_...or what will make us happy," Jesse confessed earnestly. "I really loved someone else...it's just...she didn't fit the ideal I had set for myself inside of my head..."

Jesse turned then, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm sorry, Erin," he apologized. "All these years together...and I never really _saw_ you...Your shyness...I used it as an excuse. I acted like it was the wall. But really I was just blind. I love you...I'm a stupid fool, but I love you."

Our eyes met and eventually we both smiled at one another across the stage. Mine came first, reassuring the boy that I forgave him. "I love you, Jesse," I whispered, causing his grin to grow.

The sound of a chair screeching as it was moved back caught everyone's attention and all eyes were on Barbara Walker as she stood, including Jesse and mine's. "Is that what you want, Jesse Walker?" she asked. "You want her, a teenage _girl_ without even a scholarship, instead of _this_ grown and highly _successful_ landscaper and _woman_?"

Jesse met his wife's eyes and nodded resolutely. "Yes. That is if she will have an idiotic teenage divorcee."

He spun around to face me. "How about it, Erin? Will you?"

I rushed across the stage, throwing my shyness to the side in the face of my joy, just as I threw my arms around Jesse's neck. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

The boy held me back then and we embraced in front of everyone.

"Well, expect to hear from my _attorney_!" Barbara Walker stated dramatically and then walked out of the auditorium, her high heels making a loud sound against its hardwood floor.

The sound was soon joined by the footfalls of several divorce lawyer parents of Ullman's class of 1990.

* * *

The ceremony over and everybody gone, both student, teacher and parents alike, I had just said goodbye to my family and Jesse's when I walked back to the deserted room filled with empty chairs.

All save one.

I stood infront of my lover, whom was sitting dejectedly in the first row, the diploma drooping in his hand.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" Jesse Walker asked, with almost melodramatic shame.

I looked to where his soon to be ex wife had made the grand show of her exit and smiled...

* * *

" _What about?" I had asked sheepishly as Barbara Walker had walked into my room and shut the door firm_ _ly behind gher I expected her to kill me but there was a look on her face that seemed more tired than anything else._

_"Look, Erin," she said,running a hand through her long black hair. "Jesse and I...it's no good. I've known that for a while now."_

_"Then why'd you act that way in the principal's office?" I demanded in shock._

_"I'm competitive just like any female okay?" Barbara said in exasperation. "If I drove him away with all the bad casseroles in the world that's one thing; but if he was sleeping with his fat best friend that was another."_

_I folded my arms and offered her my least impressed glare._

_"Don't you look at me like that! I'm the wronged one here!" she defended._

_Knowing she was right, I had sighed. "Go on."_

_"But these last few days...Jesse's miserable, I'm miserable and Rodney's miserable."_

_"Rodney?" I asked._

_"Yeah," she said. "My highschool sweetheart...and the guy I've been seeing behind Jesse's back."_

_I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms again._

_"I know," she said guiltily. "We didn't plan it...but now I want out. Jesse's sweet but we're all wrong for each other. We're too alike in ways...that's boring in this case. We're stagnated and that's incredibly bad for a couple with as big a quirk as we have."_

_"Shouldn't you be telling him this?" I had asked._

_"No," Barbara had answered. "He wouldn't listen. Jesse never listens! Life's art to him! He'd think he drove me into Rodney's arms and try to make up for it like he's doing now...it's bugging the shit out of me! He should be with you."_

_"I...I don't know how to convince him to be," I said, starting to cry._

_Barbara Walker came over then and hugged me, making me cry even harder._

_"He needs to come to the epiphany himself...or to be pushed gently into it," Barbara had said, softly adding this instruction: "Just steal a kiss from him, Erin."_

_I broke away and looked at her questioningly. "Just steal a kiss," she repeated. "Believe me; that is all you will need to do. Stolen kisses...that's what speaks to our Jesse's heart."_

* * *

She had been right I knew, looking at our same Jesse. Stolen Kisses...just like the movie he loved so much.

"She'll more than forgive you," I told him. "Why she'll thank you one day, Jesse Walker."

"You think so?" my lover asked, meeting my eyes with hope.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes," I answered, knowing for a fact that in a few weeks Jesse would receive a letter telling him how happy Barbara was and how grateful she was to him for being in her life and then letting her go.

"Oh good," Jesse stated. "Because I hardly have anything she could get in the settlement, other than my Truffaut VHS collection...And she already has those."

I laughed and eyed him mischieviously.

"What?" Walker asked.

"If she'd taken it, that would have been two things you would have had to say goodbye to," I said.

"What's the other?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and quickly opened my graduation robe revealing that all that was underneath it was the corset I'd been wearing the night he'd taken my virginity. "Your mistress," I reminded him, more comfortable with the word now that I knew Barbara didn't mind.

Jesse's face broke into a wide smile, his guilt quickly forgotten about. He looked me over a few times, taking in fully the mammoth bulges of my breasts and the fact that I had forgotten to include my panties this time.

"Have you been wearing that the whole time?" he inquired, pulling me onto his lap where my skin brushed up against his prominent admiration.

"Mmmm hmmm," I said, grinding a little on his crotch to further make his praise grow.

"Abd was this part of some grand plan to seduce me back into your minxish arms?" he asked slyly, his hands sneaking around to caress my butt cheeks.

"Maybe," I said, keeping to myself that it was also a back-up plan and a celebration outfit all at once, to reap a reward finally won.

Jesse pulled me in closer, his head pushed into the crevice between my breasts and I moaned, a sound which echoed and filled the auditorium.

"Might as well not let a good seduction attemot go to waste," Jesse Walker said, his hand quickly parting his robe and going to his belt.

He was in me before I had time to regret his absense and my cunt gratefully clasped Jesse Walker's cock slipping up inside of it, very similar in to his diploma now lying on the ground.

"Now _that's_ the type of higher education I value," I purred, moving up and down on the twitching phallus.

"We taught each other a few things," Jesse said, biting into the soft flesh of my breast.

We continued to give one another a lesson on the folding chair, more noises set out to bounce around the walls like my boobs, which were also jiggling about to Jesse Walker's visual delight. His fingers dug into my ass as I came and he followed.

A climax shared with Mr. Stillwater as he entered the room and caught us.

And instantly fell to the floor.

"Well, he can't expel us now," I remarked, my sweaty breasts heaving against my boyfriend's chin.

"Plus, he already gave us our diplomas," Jesse breathed breathlessly.

Jesse and I laughed and stared at one another as a glow filled us both. "So how about it, Erin?" Jesse asked. "Would you be willing to be the second Mrs. Walker. When we're both old enough for it, that is?"

A tear came to my eye as I pressed my forehead to his. "Yes...you are the only man I have ever wanted to lace up my corset, Jesse Walker."

And with that, my married fiancé gave a gentle tug to my strings: both the ones on my corsetry and the ones to my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I wish I could write you a note right now. I had one planned because my pocket ecg came today, but the friend I asked you to pray for...she's dying. She had blood clots and her daughters are coming to be with her...
> 
> So instead, all I ask is for you to pray for her and her family and for Tara whom admittedly knew her far better than I did. 
> 
> And if you could perhaps give me some kind of hug wherever you are, even though I don't deserve it very much.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> <3


End file.
